


Idk man sounds pretty  gay

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, jeremy is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Michael Afton is not an attractive person. So why can’t Jeremy stop staring at him?
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Idk man sounds pretty  gay

Michael Afton was not an attractive person. His nose was a bit squashed, his eyebrows too heavy, and his eyes themselves were cold and grey, peering out seriously from a heavy forehead. He was stick thin and sickly pale, covered in moles and with hair that looked more akin to a dead animal than anything that someone would attempt to style. He hunched his shoulders and scowled, always angry, always covered in bruises. He was not an attractive person. So why couldn’t Jeremy stop looking at him? 

It wasn’t that he was _trying_ to, it’s just that his eyes were drawn to the boy every time he entered a room. His current hypothesis was that Michael was very _different_ from the people he hung out with normally, all perfectly posed, blonde, and glittering. Michael was scruffy and a little intimidating. He was an enigma and entirely too fascinating for Jeremy to ignore. 

Fascination can easily turn into obsession but Jeremy was not obsessed. He just liked knowing Michael’s schedule. And seeing him in the hallways. And getting worried when he got into fights. That wasn’t obsession, though, he was just a naturally curious person.

Also, Michael hated him. But in all fairness, Michael hated everyone, so Jeremy hardly felt slighted. In fact, Jeremy knew that Michael had a fascination with him as well, considering how often he purposely antagonized him. It was like a victory; a very cruel part of Jeremy sang. _He doesn’t want to be interested in me, but he is._

Or so he thought. Because they did fight often. And Michael fully leaned into it as well, though Jeremy always won. He leaned so close to Jeremy’s face that he could see his bottom lashes, pale and impossibly long. “What are ya’ gonna do?” Michael challenged, mumbling around a swollen lip. “Kiss me?” Jeremy did just that. 

Michael Afton was not an attractive person but he was a fantastic kisser. And Jeremy liked the soft noises he made when he ran a hand through his hair, which for the record was much softer than it had any right to be. He was an enigma and Jeremy was utterly enthralled.


End file.
